


Abuse me...Like one of your French girls!

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Facials, Forced Crossdressing, Gags, Humiliation, Lingerie, Lots of Cum, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Spy In Lingerie, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, Wetting in Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public Humiliation, Lingerie, rough blow jobs and getting fucked in a Motel car park. What more could the Blu Spy possibly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse me...Like one of your French girls!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commission for Instabritt on Tumblr.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Commission+for+Instabritt+on+Tumblr.).



> Another wing it commission for the bloody lovely Instabritt on Tumblr, you always got fantastic ideas!

The Blu Spy was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when it was placed upon him by his own secret lover, the Red Sniper. 

The two had met at the Grand Arms Fair at the beginning of the year. Not only was it an international exhibition on hunting, fishing and the wild in general; it also had a whole array of different stands, displaying weapons of all kinds. Needless to say, the Spy had come for the quaint revolvers and the rare, artistic pieces while the Sniper had obliviously come for the rifles and bows. The Frenchman had identified the Red Sniper while browsing the same hunting knife stand and he’d proceeded to intentionally bash shoulders with the Bushman, followed by a quaint ‘Sorry.’ As it was intended, the Sniper immediately recognised the voice of his enemy and the two locked eyes in an awkward forced silence. 

“Coffee?”

The Blu Spy eventually suggested.

XXX

Since that day the two were inseparable, on the battlefield it wasn’t unusual for the Blu Spy to sneak up to the Red Sniper’s vantage point, there they would have countless conversations about their time in the war and their lives before. 

They also had lots and lots of rough sex. 

The Red Sniper always took control of the Blu Spy and the Frenchman, who was reluctant to admit it at first, enjoyed every second of it. In fact, the Spy found himself intentionally misbehaving, antagonising the Sniper while he tried to work because he knew a punishment would surely follow. 

“Alright you fancy little cock sucker, every time I miss a shot I wanna’ hear you gagging.”

It was early in the morning and the combat had just begun, the Bushman always had gravel to his voice at this time of the day, a low rumble from his throat that drove the Frenchman wild. The Red Sniper was hunched over his rifle at a window, turned at an angle in order to use the morning sun to his advantage against his enemy. Between his thighs was the Blu Spy and he was rather preoccupied. His mouth was held open with a spreader gag, drool running down his chin as blue eyes pleadingly gazed up at the Bushman. Rope tied around his wrists and fastened against a leather collar around his neck to prevent him from both using his hands or to escape if somebody discovered them. 

“What if somb-..”

The rifle fired followed by the sound of the Frenchman retching, that Bushman plunged his fat cock deep into the back of his throat, vision blurring as his eyes filled up with tears. Evidently the Sniper missed that shot and he kept his cock buried deep in the Spy’s throat until strangled sounds came from the man between his thighs. One of the Bushman’s favourite things to do was to force his loyal Spy into situations that could cause him to be seen or caught and though it didn’t seem like it at the time, the Frenchman loved it too. The humiliation, the danger of being seen, the thoughts about getting caught and punished, all of it made his cock hard in his tight, designer pants.

Eventually, the Sniper slipped his cock out and pushed the drool covered head against the Frenchman’s cheek, smearing his saliva against his own skin. Just as the Spy was beginning to catch his breath, the Sniper fired another round and before the Spy could even manage to protest, slammed his cock right down his throat again, spreading his thighs to accommodate the Spy’s head between them. The Frenchman retched, coughing around the hard cock as it rubbed the back of his throat, he blinked back more tears as he snuffled, trembling at the sensation of being so used and vulnerable. He couldn’t escape it, the cock stuffed so deep into his throat that he felt the Sniper’s balls rubbing against his lower lip. Of course, when the Bushman came, more often than not without warning, the Frenchman was expected to swallow every drop, if he didn’t, he was punished.

Unfairly, the Blu Spy couldn’t even see whether or not the Bushman was landing his shots, he just had to sit there quietly and be an obedient cock slut, taking that cock over and over until the Red Sniper was eventually satisfied. 

XXX

Some weekends they stayed in cheap and filthy motels. The first time the Sniper revealed their destination the Spy was absolutely horrified, he wanted the man to turn the van around; he even suggested they just stay in the camper van instead. In the end they did, however the Spy soon began to regret his decision when the Bushman revealed what he had for the Frenchman to wear. The two of them in the camper van, the Spy lying on the bed and watching as the Sniper removed the small brief case from the kitchen counter. Inside was some frilly white, thigh high stockings with a matching silk garter belt and panties along with a glossy see-thru negligee. To top it all off he also produced a white balaclava, to match with the scanty outfit. 

“Strip.”

Sitting up on the bed at the Bushman’s words, a red flush travelled across the Spy’s cheeks as those blue eyes stared up at the other in disbelief. The Sniper leaned forward to remove the Spy’s mask, stroking his salt and pepper hair back before gripping it tightly, yanking the other playfully. 

“We should..perhaps go into the motel room first…people will see…”

“Damn right they will, now strip!”

When the Sniper let go of his hair, the Spy shook his head, beginning to get up, the frisky Frenchman’s pants were already tight at the thought of wearing such a humiliating, skimpy outfit. Noticing the Spy’s excitement, the Sniper gripped his wrist before he could get away; pulling him against his chest so that they were facing one another, sitting down on the bed and having him sit up against him. The Frenchman spread his thighs around the Australian’s legs, straddling him as he held onto his jacket. 

“Please…please…anything…b-but…A-AH!”

His buttock was groped roughly before smacked. The Sniper pressed his lips so close to the Spy’s ear, that the Frenchman could feel the Bushman’s stubble against his jawline. 

“Undo your belt, cock whore.”

He’d whisper and the Spy immediately did as he was told, gloved fingers fumbling for his belt, pulling his own designer pants down until they were hanging at his ankles. Underneath he wore no underwear, but he did have a plastic cage on his cock, his arousal pressing up against the tight space, his balls pulled away and hanging between his thighs. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at his lover and Master, pleading silently for him to go easy on his ass… but he knew he wouldn’t. 

The first slap, the Frenchman gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, by the third slap he was clutching the Sniper’s shirt and burying his face beneath his chin. He tried to keep as quiet as possible, knowing the predatory bushman would enjoy the sounds of his screams and pleading. However, by the twelve slap he was howling and desperately begging for him to stop. 

“…I…really need the toilet.”

“Why didn’t you go at the service station when I went?”

The Spy immediately turned his nose up, still clutching the Sniper’s jacket tightly as he fought to forget about the hard throbbing sting on his buttocks. 

“It was filthy; I thought we were going to a hotel, a nice, expensive, CLEAN hotel!”

This stirred a chuckle from the Australian, who took the Spy’s face between his fingers, forcing him to look up at him as he shook his head. The Spy closed his eyes as their lips met; it was both a loving gesture and a tactic to get the Frenchman to shut up. 

“Come on…let’s get you dressed.”

XXX

After some reluctance from the Spy, the Sniper had the sassy Frenchman naked and lying on his back on the bed. He felt like an abused doll, lying there waiting for the brat to clothe him before taking him out in his plastic car. The Sniper wasn’t too good at this whole dressing up thing either; he kept snagging the silky stockings on his fingers, fumbling with the garter belt to adjust it and almost putting the panties on him inside out. In the end, the doll had to dress itself. 

“Oh give it here!”

The Spy snapped and those eyes narrowed in frustration at the Bushman, who backed up and watched. Taking the rim of the first stocking, the Spy rolled onto his back and raised his leg nice and straight, as he did so, he rolled the stocking all the way up to his thigh. Watching in silence, the Sniper absentmindedly fondled his own crotch, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Do the next one slower, slut.”

Happy to comply though rolling his eyes, the Spy took the second stocking and repeated the same as the first; however he was considerably more elaborate with his dressing. Slowly smoothing the material over his leg, rolling the fabric up to his thigh and snapping the snug elastic back, all the while maintaining direct eye contact with the Bushman, who at this point had removed his cock from his pants and was jerking himself off at the show taking place before him. 

“You’re insatiable, bushman.”

The Spy muttered while attaching the garter belt, leaving the stockings unsuspended, and then proceeding to wiggle into the tiny pair of frilly white panties. 

“The panties don’t fit over the cage.”

Was the next excuse from the Spy, who sat on the bed, panties half way up his ass and the plastic cock cage hanging over the waistband. 

“Come here.”

The Frenchman started to get up.

“On your knees.”

Lowering himself down onto his knees, the Spy began to crawl towards the Sniper. He knew exactly how the Bushman liked it, head lowered so that lips would graze his leather boots, thighs spread very slightly in order to display his abused red bottom, which he held high above his body. 

“Very good…what a good slut.”

He was praised and rewarded with the removal of the cock cage, the Spy fussed over the red marks the plastic had left on his genitalia, but it was quickly hidden away when the Sniper pulled those panties up nice and high so that they rode up his protruding bottom, followed by a swat on his already sore ass. The thin negligee came last, draped over the Spy’s shoulders carefully before laced loosely at the front, just to finish the look with something whimsical. 

XXX

“Perhaps you should take up fashion designing.”

The now re-masked Frenchman suggested sarcastically, while taking a long drag of his cigarette, legs squeezed shut because at this point he was desperate to urinate, his cock beginning to hurt. He was eyeing the Sniper who was sipping on a cup of coffee and he knew that look the Bushman was giving him, those eyes staring over the brim of the cup, his lips curled into a hint of a smirk, the Spy knew he was about to get fucked. 

XXX

And get fucked he did. 

Pulling the scantily clad Spy out from the back of the camper and throwing him over the driver’s seat, the Sniper climbed in as the door swung shut behind them. The Spy felt his cheek hit the half open passenger window, hands gripping onto the door as he struggled to get up, but the Sniper was already on him. The Bushman, cock hanging out of his pants, lunged at the Spy, gripping his wrists and lifting him up against the open window, making sure his chin was hanging over the edge in order for his head to be protruding outside. It was cold out and the Spy could see his own breath, along with his gaze meeting that of other people who were arriving at the motel. Due to the sleazy nature of the establishment, people weren’t shocked or horrified at the scene, in fact they stopped, they watched and some even began to take pictures of the Spy. He was suddenly thankful that the Sniper had included a mask in this little ensemble, trying to turn his head away, but the Bushman had him pulled up against the passenger door tight. Soon those frilly little panties were pulled aside and the Sniper moved over him, forcing his precum coated cock into the Spy’s abused and waiting hole. At this point, the Bushman had used and fucked him so many times, it slipped in easily without an effort and soon he was being rutted from behind over and over, rough and hard, exactly how he liked it.

“You like all these filthy perverts watching you, you wussy slut?”

The Sniper growled and the Spy closed his eyes tightly, managing a small whimper in response. His wrists squirmed in the Bushman’s grip and those panties were so tight around his arousal, his cheeks flushed in humiliation as somebody came up close to get a better photo. 

“Answer me!”

The Sniper growled, slamming the Spy harder, who moaned and cried out in pleasure as the Australian began to hit just the right spot, arching his back and squirming beneath him. 

“Y-Yes…!”

“Yes What?”

“Yes…I…love all these perverts watching me get fucked by you!”

He cried out, drooling down his chin. 

“Look at them while I fuck you.”

The Sniper ordered and the Spy, reluctantly, did as he was told, making direct eye contact with some of the small audience the two had gathered. 

Pulling his cock out and flipping the Spy over onto his back, the Sniper moved between his forced open thighs, aiming his arousal at his face he began to jerk himself before cumming all over the Frenchman’s masked face and neck. The Spy panted softly, chest rising and falling as he lay there, looking up at him, back arched as he rested his head against the half open window behind him, face covered in the Sniper’s sticky warm cum. He licked some from his own lips, lowering his gaze, his cheeks flushed. 

“I need..to…cum…but I need to piss..Bushman.”

He’d manage as the Sniper leaned over and unlocked the passenger door, opening it and letting the Spy fall out onto the concrete floor. Everyone still in the motel’s car park watched as the Frenchman in that silky white lingerie crawled across the floor, legs wobbling from being fucked so hard as he crawled up into a stand, body pressed up against the camper van and leaning against it. 

“Please…can I…go inside..I need to..”

“Bitches piss outside.”

The Sniper walked around the side of the vehicle after retrieving something from inside it, gripping the Spy’s wrists and turning him around, pressing him up against the camper. He’d brought with him the Frenchman’s leather collar, which he tied around his neck, then produced the rope from his inner jacket pocket, which he used to tether the Spies’ wrists together. 

“Now…I’m gonna’ go inside and have some drinks with these ladies and fellas, and you’re gonna wait out here like a good little bitch, ain’t cha’?”

The Spy’s cock twitched at his words, cheeks flushed, the humiliation, the powerlessness, it all felt so good. He looked up at him in fear as the Sniper pushed him down onto the floor, attaching a leather leash to the collar and tying him to the van’s door handle. The Spy made no effort to escape and as he’d been taught previously by the Sniper, he’d sit with his thighs nice and wide open, knees bent in order to display his crotch.

“Good boy. I’ll be seeing ya’ soon.”

XXX

The Spy sat there in silence, watching as people came and went, most of them couples or prostitutes with Johns, though it was hard to tell. Sometimes he was lucky and they walked up the other side of the camper, but many stopped to watch him, laugh and take pictures before moving on. Evidently this kind of thing was normal for this place. He did everything he could to stop himself from thinking about piss, but it was getting to the stage where he was feeling a burning sensation in his bladder and he knew he’d just have to let go. 

He choked back a sob when he did. The warm piss pooled out from the sides of his silky panties, after filling them up and soaking into the fabric. He felt it trickle down between his buttocks and against his abused asshole. He clenched his hands together and closed his eyes tightly when he heard laugher as people passed. The warm piss caused the panties to cling and outline around his cock, which was still hard, excited by his predicament. 

Cold, wet, humiliated, frightened but very aroused, the Spy waited for the Sniper to come back…but he had a feeling he’d be waiting for quite some time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> 2500 word Wing It Commission Form
> 
> Pairing: Sniper and Spy
> 
> Three things: Piss, Lingerie, Facials, Spanking, Deepthroating
> 
> Consensual.
> 
> Sniper on Top.
> 
> 2844 words


End file.
